malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cotillion
Dancer (formerly) |race=Human |gender = Male |born= |died= |appearance=Tall, with dark hair and even features |family= |affiliation=High House ShadowHouse of Chains, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1016 Malazan Empire |occupation= Talon (formerly) Kellanved's bodyguard (formerly) |rank= |titles=Assassin of High House ShadowGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.705 |warren=Rashan, Meanas, Kurald Emurlahn |soletaken= |divers= }} Cotillion also called The RopeHouse of Chains, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1016, was the companion of Shadowthrone and the Patron God of AssassinsDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.20. Cotillion was tall (taller than Ammanas)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.16 with dark hair, at times worn straight and loose, also described as almost ragged. His features were described as plain and even, although he had a strange hatch pattern of scars below his right eye. Karsa Orlong judged Cotillion to be pale as if unfamiliar with sunlight and with eyes that shifted colour in sunlight, blue to grey, to green and perhaps even brown, reflecting a cascade of indecision that matched his expression on that occasion.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 14 UK HB p.525 He was usually garbed in gray or black, tightly wrapped around his limbs, with a hood loosely covering his head. Cotillion's weapons of choice included a rope and a dagger. Ammanas sometimes called him 'old friend'Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17. (please note: SE and ICE books are listed in order of publication) In Gardens of the Moon As part of a plot to gain revenge on Empress Laseen and to cause the collapse of the Empire she ruled but had never earned,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.124 Cotillion possessed a young fisher girl from a village off the coast of Itko KanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19. The girl, named Sorry by CotillionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.18, joined Onearm's Host's on GenabackisGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 eventually ending up with the Bridgeburners In his guise as Sorry, Cotillion stabbed Ganoes Paran in Pale to draw Lorn into the frayGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.125 and to stop Paran from interfering in Sorry's work. As Cotillion approached Paran, an icy wind washed over the captain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.123 Paran survived due to Oponn's meddling.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135-140 Cotillion eventually relinquished his hold on Sorry after Shadowthrone was threatened by Anomander RakeGardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474/483. He met Paran after Simtal's fete and was given the sword, Chance. In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Apsalar, and Crokus managed to work out Shadowthrone and Cotillion's true identities. Cotillion met Panek in the Shadow Realm. In House of Chains Cotillion personally met with the Red Blade, Lostara Yil, asking of her a favor that would benefit the Malazan Empire and Laseen in turn.House of Chains, Chapter 8 Cotillion sent Cutter and Apsalar to Drift Avalii in order to protect the Throne of Shadow.House of Chains, Chapter 6 He arrived in the nick of time to save Cutter from the Tiste Edur, displaying amazing skill with his Rope and killing the rest of the Edur, then dismissing the cowering Blind, who had for some reason, been tamed and dismissed by the Edur, in disgust. He told Cutter to give the sword, Vengeance to Traveller and later sent the two to Iskaral Pust's temple. He and Shadowthrone stayed behind to mourn the loss of Hawl, who had died in the fight with the Tiste Edur. They then discussed their next move.House of Chains, Chapter 12 Apsalar asked him to stay away from Cutter and agreed to do his work herself in order to prevent Crokus from becoming a killer, to which Cotillion agreed. In Night of Knives The book described the events of the night of Dancer and Kellanved's disappearance. During the night of the Shadow Moon in 1154BS, both Kellanved and Dancer had returned to Malaz Island after having disappeared from the human realm for two years, during which time Laseen had assumed the role of the steward of the Empire. In these years, the two had been exploring the Azath Houses. Upon their return they were targeted by Laseen for assassination at Mock's Hold. Laseen used Otataral powder to counter Kellanved's magery, forcing Dancer to protect them both against dozens of the Claw including Possum and Topper. The two managed to retreat out of the window, seemingly falling out over a cliff and into the sea to their deaths.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.203-209 In reality, Dancer and Kellanved had used Laseen to stage their deaths. They went to the Deadhouse, an Azath house on the island, and ascended to High House Shadow and took control of its Throne as Ammanas and Cotillion.Night of Knives, Epilogue It has been theorized that Shadow was wandering over the physical realm like another layer of reality and that the night of the Shadow Moon was the convergence of the physical locations of Shadowkeep and the Deadhouse. In this way, they could ascend from the Deadhouse to the Shadow House. In The Bonehunters Cotillion met Mogora after she healed Mappo Runt, commenting that she was one of Ardata's followers. Afterwards, while Shadowthrone sent the Hounds of Shadow to kill Quick Ben, Apsalar decided to save him, performing a shadow dance. She injured the Hounds enough to keep them away from Quick Ben. Since her Shadow Dance was similar to Cotillion's, he was blamed for the Hounds' failure in killing Quick Ben in G'danisban. In Return of the Crimson Guard Shadowthrone and Cotillion pulled Traveller, Kyle, and their companions into the Shadow realm. In Shadowkeep, they detected Osseric in Kyle's sword and confronted him. They made a deal with Traveller, sending him to the Battle of the Plains in time to stop Skinner.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5 In Toll the Hounds Shadowthrone and Cotillion met Traveller and provided him with supplies and the Hounds as guides. They also confronted Karsa Orlong and warned him to stay out of Traveller's way. In Stonewielder Cotillion met Shadowthrone at the site of the Tiste Liosan's victory over the Chaos Whorl in Kurald Emurlahn. He complained that Shadowthrone was wasting his time monitoring the situation and that they were too busy to waste time on what was never a threat.Stonewielder, Epilogue, UK TPB p.629 In The Crippled God Cotillion spoke with Ampelas, Kalse and Eloth who were chained in Shadow Realm and offered them freedom in exchange for their help. He began to despair about the Bonehunters' fate and was chastised by Shadowthrone for his lack of faith. After Korabas was chained, Cotillion appeared behind the Crippled God and stabbed him in the back, sending him back to his followers. History Cotillion was named Dancer during his mortal life, prior to ascendancy, and was the Master-Assassin and the bodyguard of Emperor Kellanved before his ascension. He was the Emperor's chief advisorGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii. Dancer's name was derived, at least in part, due to his ability to perform the Shadow dance which was an expression of the martial art of assassination although the connection was lost in some places where the dance was practised.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.392 Back when Kellanved was running a tavern on Malaz Island, Dancer and Kellanved partnered with the aim of taking over the island's criminal organizations and overthrowing the local pirate ruler, Mock. They employed a young boy, Dujek. Nok, Hawl, and Amaron - all Napans - were in hiding on the island after Nap was conquered by Unta, but were discovered by Dujek and taken to his new employers. The scheme expanded further after Dancer bolstered their numbers by recruiting other Napan refugees who had fled their island, such as Cartheron and Urko Crust and Surly. Shortly thereafter, Toc the Elder, Dassem Ultor, Tayschrenn, and Duiker also joined. With this family, Kellanved and Dancer conquered Malaz Island. During the rise of the Malazan Empire, Dancer created and headed the Talon, an assassin organization that predated the Claw. Much later, during the Malazan invasion of Seven Cities in general, and Ehrlitan in particular, Cotillion had visited the Temple of Rashan, along with two others, likely Ben Adaephon Delat and Shadowthrone himself, to wipe out the cult of Shadow. Only two people, Lostara Yil, and Bidithal were spared.House of Chains, Chapter 8 Quotes Notes and references The image used in the infobox is an interpretation of Dancer by Artsed pl:Sznur de:Cotillion Category:Ascendants Category:Assassins Category:Cult of Rashan Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:High House Shadow Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Rashan mages